1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for arranging liquid drops, an electro-optical panel, an electro-optical device, an electronic apparatus, a method of arranging liquid drops, a method of manufacturing an electro-optical panel, and a method of manufacturing an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dispensers are provided as devices for applying liquid crystal within a region surrounded by a sealing material during manufacturing of liquid crystal panels. When dispensers are used, it is possible to drop the liquid crystal with a certain degree of precision and to a certain amount. However, when the liquid crystal of an amount equal to or less than that amount is dropped, there is insufficient reliability with respect to the degree of precision of the discharge amount. When the dispensers drop the liquid crystal, the drops directly become spots.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-281562, a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal panel using an inkjet method, in which the amount of a drop is extremely small and the drops can be discharged with a high degree of precision, is disclosed. According to the above publication, the main body of the inkjet for discharging the liquid crystal drops is scanned in lines with a pitch of 0.5 mm to thus apply the liquid crystal drops to a substrate in lines.
As mentioned above, the discharge of liquid (liquid crystal) by an inkjet method in order to prevent drop spots from being generated when the liquid (the liquid crystal) is dropped using a dispenser has been investigated. However, as a result of the present inventor performing experiments on application of the liquid crystal by the inkjet method, the following results on the drop spot were obtained.
That is, as illustrated in FIG. 25, an inkjet head 52 (hereinafter, referred to simply as a head in some cases) in which a plurality of heads 54 are provided is scanned with respect to a base member 1 in the direction of the arrow Ya to thus discharge the liquid crystal (the liquid drops) from each head 54 in the direction of the arrows Yb. After forming a thin film of the liquid crystal on the base member 1 by doing so, predetermined processes are performed to thus complete a liquid crystal panel. When the completed liquid crystal panel is illuminated, it is noted that lines (spots) 154 are formed on the base member 1 along the drawing direction. According to the above experiment, the dropped liquid is the liquid crystal. However, the above-mentioned lines (spots) are generated even when liquid other than liquid crystal is used.
In order to solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of arranging liquid crystal drops, a device for arranging liquid crystal drops, and an electro-optical panel, in which lines or spots are not generated in an electro-optical panel coated with the liquid crystal by a method of discharging liquid drops including the ink jet method.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of arranging liquid drops, a device for arranging liquid drops, and an electro-optical panel, in which lines or spots are not generated in an electro-optical panel coated with the liquid by a method of discharging liquid drops including the inkjet method.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of arranging liquid drops, a device for arranging liquid drops, and an electro-optical panel, in which the quality of an electro-optical panel coated with the liquid by a method of discharging liquid drops including the inkjet method, does not deteriorate.